The invention relates to a medical suction apparatus, and in particular to a medical suctioning device for the aspiration of mucus, amniotic fluids, meconium stained fluids, and meconium plugs from naso-oropharyngyl passages, the stomach and the trachea (wide pipe) of newborn infants, as well as other body fluids from any patient. The device utilizes mechanically generated negative pressures that can be regulated accurately by the clinician with a thumb control designed in the apparatus.
The invention also relates to a means for collecting samples of aspirants while at the same time providing it with the capability for intermittent ventilation of the patient when involved with the respiratory system. All of the above features are incorporated into an all inclusive device that can be held and operated with one hand.
Suctioning, or the aspiration of body fluids in medical surgico-clinical procedures, is a critical, but necessary, routine occurrence and over the years there have been a myriad of ways that suction has been accomplished. From a practical point of view, these diverse means for suctioning have been reduced to a few methods that are currently utilized on a daily basis. These rather antiquated methods of suctioning have generally been thought adequate in the past, but with the advent of new viral diseases, such as AIDS, that are transmitted through body fluids, a serious concern over the safety of such conventional methods has arisen. The current method for aspiration leaves the physicians and clinicians vulnerable to infection by these infectious diseases due to the intimate contact necessary to accomplish this procedure which, in most cases, includes oral suctioning of the body fluid.
In the case of a newborn infant, the aspiration or suctioning procedure is extremely critical during the first few minutes of a newborn's life and begins when the infant's head emerges, even before delivery of the body and before breathing begins. Studies have shown that the inhalation of amniotic fluid by the infant, particularly with meconium stained fluids, can cause respiratory distress syndrome, a common cause of infant mortality. 74% the delivery room, when aspirating for a meconium plug, it is a common clinical practice to insert an endotrachial tube (catheter) below the infant's larynx (vocal cords) and apply suction to the tube directly with the physician's mouth. Although a surgical mask or sterile gauze is usually interspersed between the mouth and the end of the tube (catheter), a recent study indicated that 74% of the physicians reporting had ingested secretions during oral meconium suctioning. Bacteria and viruses are readily aerosolized and/or atomized, hence the present method for suctioning potentially exposes the clinicians to AIDS, chlamydia, gonorrhea, hepatitis, herpes, and syphilis.
Manifesting the problem to a greater degree, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,242 describes a commonly used device for the aspiration of the oropharnyx, nasopharynx, and the stomach. However, as depicted in FIG. 8 of this patent, negative pressure is induced and controlled by the clinician with his or her mouth, exposing them to body fluids. This patent clearly demonstrates that commonly used technique which is no longer acceptable for this day and age.
Most of the diverse tools that are currently utilized for suctioning body fluids in conjunction with mechanically produced vacuum (wall suction) use a thumb control or a finger tip control as an add on to the plumbing, necessitating the use of both hands. One hand is generally necessary to regulate the amount of suction being delivered and the other hand is usually used to manipulate the direction and placement of the catheter within the patient. This type of procedure is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,242 mentioned above. Using both hands makes it difficult, if not impossible, for the clinician to hold an illuminated laryngoscope or a light source to better view his or her work or to position and restrain the patient during catheter placement or, in fact, the actual suctioning process itself. As is apparent, such techniques necessitate more than two hands to be properly accomplished. Another type of apparatus manifesting similar inadequacies is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,538 and includes a handle 11 with a finger control vacuum regulating hole 18. However, the device disclosed in that patent is limited by the disadvantage that it can be used only for obtaining very small samples of fluid from within the ear or other areas which are very difficult to access.
Furthermore, should airway suctioning be required (an din the newborn, the majority of the suctioning has to do with the respiratory system), the introduction of a vacuum into the respiratory tract withdraws needed oxygen from the patient's lungs causing the patient to turn blue. Removal of oxygen in this manner necessitates the removal of the suction cathether and the reintubation of the patient with another catheter having an appropriate adaptor for proper connection to standard ventilating equipment.
An object of the invention is to provide to the medical-surgical setting an all inclusive aspirating (suctioning) device for the removal of body fluids. In particular, for newborn infants, the device provides for the suctioning of amnionic fluids, meconium stained fluids, and mucus from the mouth, oropharynx, nasopharynx, and stomach as well as meconium plugs from the tracheas (air ways) of term and premature infants in a safe and efficacious manner for all parties in the procedure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a suctioning device or aspirator that can be held and operated with one hand; can utilize mechanical or wall-type vacuum, eliminating the need for oral suctioning; can accurately vary the amount of suction through a catheter by means of a conveniently located thumb control port; can be fitted with an easily removable fluid trap for collecting samples needed for testing; can be appropriately baffled internally to to direct all aspirants into the fluid trap, can incorporate a filter within the baffles to prevent fluids from getting into the vacuum source, hence, confining possible infecting contaminants; can be easily adapted for the utilization of different types, sizes, and lengths of catheters affording quick connections and disconnections; can be adapted to provide intermittent patient ventilation with standard, readily available equipment; can afford the physician the ability to use the catheter separately when involved with delicate intubations, after which the body of the suctioning device can be quickly reconnected; can be of a configuration so as to afford a clear and unobstructed view during the intubation or the suctioning process; can be constructed of materials, packaged, and furnished sterile at a low enough cost for one time use, thereby eliminating the possibility of cross contamination or re-infection by the insidious viruses known today; and can be manipulated quickly and easily in situation in which time could affect a life. the invention has been described in conjunction with the foregoing specific embodiment, many alternatives, variations and modifications will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art and those alternatives, variations and modifications are intended to fall within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.